


The Best Christmas Ever

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott loved Christmas.</p>
<p>Scott had always loved Christmas, but lately, things had been so bad that he really loved the happy mood Christmas was giving a lot of people. Sure, some things were sad and nostalgia inducing – like Stiles making his mom’s Christmas cookies every year since he was big enough to use the stove after she died – but for the most part, everybody was in a happier mood. </p>
<p>And this year, Isaac was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The last one was for my wifey, this one is for my hoe on the side ;P
> 
> Enjoy, Amber!

Scott loved Christmas.

Scott had always loved Christmas, but lately, things had been so bad that he really loved the happy mood Christmas was giving a lot of people. Sure, some things were sad and nostalgia inducing – like Stiles making his mom’s Christmas cookies every year since he was big enough to use the stove after she died – but for the most part, everybody was in a happier mood. 

And this year, Isaac was there.

Isaac had mentioned when Scott and his mom started talking about digging out the decorations that he hadn’t got to have real Christmas since his mom and brother died, Scott had taken it to heart that he and his mom should give Isaac a big, crazy McCall Christmas. He had dug out all their lights and decorations for the tree, and he’d then gone shopping with Isaac and they had picked up garlands and ribbons and tons of lights. They ended up spending two whole afternoons putting lights on the house and wreaths on the windows and garland with lights around the posts on the porch. They’d even got an inflatable Santa and reindeer to put on the roof, and when they were done, his mom had hugged them both and positively _beamed_ at the house.

They had gone with Melissa to a Christmas tree farm outside the next town and spent an hour finding the perfect tree. They’d been adamant that Isaac got the final say in what tree they cut, and he had seemed _so_ happy. Scott loved it when Isaac got happy about anything, because he’d been hurt so much that he still looked afraid to smile sometimes. 

The last day before school got out for the holidays, Scott came out of his room with his favorite fluffy reindeer sweater on and ran into Isaac. “Hey, sorry,” he said, hands still on Isaac’s arms where he’d caught him. 

Isaac shook his head, grabbing Scott’s elbows as he pulled his hands away. “No, it’s okay- whoa.” He stopped and slid his hand over Scott’s sleeve again. “Man, that’s soft.”

Scott brightened. “Hey, I’ve got another one!” he said, grabbing Isaac’s wrist. “Come on.” He led him into his room and went to his dresser. He dug out his blue and white snowflake sweater and turned around, holding it up. “You can wear it if you want.”

Isaac gave him a tentative smile as he took the sweater and felt of how soft it was. “Man. So soft,” he said, then nodded, grinning. “Sure, why not. Hey, we’ll match,” he said and Scott perked up.

“Oh hey, yeah, we will.” He started to say something else, but stopped when Isaac stripped off his long-sleeve shirt and started pulling the sweater on. Scott ducked his eyes some, looking away. He was used to Isaac taking his clothes off, since they were in lacrosse together and he saw him in the showers all the time, but it was a little more awkward when it was in Scott’s bedroom for some reason. 

“How’s it look?” Isaac asked, tugging the sweater sleeves down.

Scott smiled and when Isaac looked up, his smile faltered a bit, because _wow_ were Isaac’s eyes always that blue? “Hey, it brings out your eyes,” he said and Isaac smiled shyly.

“Cool,” he said, then nodded. “Come on, we need to get to school.”

~

Stiles plopped down at the lunch table as much like a dying deer as usual, his water rolling away and his tray sliding halfway across the table before he caught it, his books in a pile on the floor beside him. “Hey, Scotty, did you see Isaac?” he asked, snickering. “He’s wearing the world’s ugliest sweater. He looks like such a dork.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “You’re talking about someone looking dorky?” she asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

“I liked you better when you didn’t talk to me, FYI,” he snarked and she snorted.

Scott looked at Stiles seriously for a minute until Stiles finally seemed to glance down. “Oh, it’s _your_ dorky sweater,” he said, then snickered. “Scott, dude, you’re such a geek,” he said and Danny actually turned in his seat to face him and give Stiles a look that clearly said ‘seriously?’ Stiles huffed. “What? It’s true! Scott is a giant nerd about Christmas. He gets all excited puppy and turns into a five year old.”

Isaac sat down beside Scott and smiled. “Dude, Scott and Melissa are awesome about Christmas,” he argued. “Also, did you see our awesomely soft sweaters?” he asked, holding out his arm and grabbing Scott’s to hold it out with it.

Stiles didn’t even try to fight dissolving into snickers. “Dude, Isaac, you look so stupid in that sweater, why the hell did you let Scott put you in it?”

Isaac frowned, deflating a little. “I like it,” he muttered, looking down at his tray with wounded eyes. Scott glared at Stiles, who raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘what did I do?’

Danny scoffed, giving Stiles a flat look before smiling. “I like them. Very festive. And probably really warm, since it’s so damn cold in this school.”

Isaac managed a small smile and shrugged. “Thanks.” He still looked pretty dejected.

Scott just glared at Stiles and kicked him under the table, making him yelp, flail, and fall off his seat. Isaac smiled, though, so it was worth the wounded look Stiles gave him for the rest of the day.

~

Scott hadn’t been so excited for Christmas morning since he was little as he was when he’d woken up super early and went to drag Isaac out of his bed. They had went together to make breakfast for Melissa – not that either of them could really cook – and she seemed to enjoy her slightly burned toast just on principle when the brought her breakfast in bed. “Mom, can we go open presents now?” he asked, batting his eyelashes at her, and she laughed. 

“Sure, come on, boys,” she said, shoving them out the door ahead of her. 

Isaac seemed unsure of what to do so Scott just grabbed his hand and tugged him along. “Come on!” he said, leading the way down the stairs. They got to the Christmas tree and Scott found one of Isaac’s presents and gave it to him. “Here, you go first.”

Isaac looked downright nervous as he opened the present, smiling brightly when he found a soft, warn (plain colored) sweater like the one of Scott’s he’d worn to school that day. “Oh wow, thanks,” he said, beaming. “This is awesome.”

Melissa grinned, nodding for him to get another present. “Come on, open it,” she encouraged. Scott dug into his own presents while Isaac opened his. Each present Isaac opened, he looked at it like it was the most incredible thing ever. It was so awesome to see him happy and sad to be reminded that he still seemed so confused about people being _nice_ to him.

After the presents were done and put away and the wrapping all cleaned up, Melissa made them to and get dressed for company to arrive. For the past few years, Melissa and Scott had Stiles and his dad over for dinner on Christmas. This year was no different, except for the fact that Isaac and Melissa disappeared while Scott was in the shower and, about half an hour later, he heard the door open and came downstairs to find a faintly confused looking Derek being herded into the house by Melissa and Isaac. Apparently, they decided he couldn’t spend Christmas alone and kidnapped him. Derek got harangued into helping peel potatoes and slice vegetables with Scott and Isaac while Melissa cooked, but he didn’t complain, he just politely started helping Melissa with measuring out spices and things, much to Isaac and Scott’s amusement. 

Dinner was almost done by the time Stiles and his dad came in. “Melissa! Love of my life! I smell the most delicious cooking ever!” Stiles announced loudly as he came through the door. “I swear, I’m gonna do it, when I’m eighteen, I’m marrying you! Scott, I’m your new stepdad- OH MY GOD!” Stiles came through the door and immediately flailed, nearly falling backwards as he almost ran into Derek, who was stirring something at the stove. “Dammit, I’m too young to die, Scott!” he groused as he caught his balance. “Warn a guy before letting him walk into a room with his future-murderer in it!

Melissa chuckled from where she sat at the counter, decorating cookies with Scott and Isaac. “Right now, Derek’s keeping a watch on all the food, so you might as well marry him, not me.”

Stiles gave her the most betrayed look. “You want me dead too?! Oh the betrayal!” he cried melodramatically. He looked back at his father, who was shaking his head from the doorway. “Dad, your girlfriend hates me.”

Sheriff rolled his eyes. “Melissa isn’t my girlfriend, Stiles.”

Scott wiggled his eyebrows. “ _Yet_ ,” he said, high-fiving Stiles over Isaac’s head.

Derek nodded to the doorway Sheriff stood in. “That’s what the mistletoe is for, according to Scott,” he said, the first thing he’d actually said conversationally since he arrived.

Melissa laughed when she saw Sheriff looking up and blushing at the sight of mistletoe over his head. “Hey, I’m sitting way over here, the closest one is Derek,” she teased and Derek shot her the most alarmed look Scott had ever seen.

“Uh, no?!” he said in an oddly high voice and Sheriff chuckled, walking out from under it.

“Yeah, how about no,” he said, glaring at Scott and Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Look, you two should just give up. We’re going to get you two married, you know this. Just give in while you’re still young enough to look good in the wedding photos!” he said and Scott nudged Isaac and shared a small grin with him.

It wasn’t until they were taking all the dishes to the dining room table that Scott walked back to get the gravy tureen the same time Isaac was coming back from taking forks and spoons to the table, and they ran into each other in the doorway. They started to edge past each other, but Derek cleared his throat.

“Oh look, someone’s under the mistletoe,” he said with a little smirk. Melissa, Stiles, and John all turned and grinned evilly. 

Scott looked up and when he looked back, Isaac was still looking up at the mistletoe. He shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal was. When Isaac looked back down, Scott put a hand on his shoulder to balance and stood on his toes to meet Isaac’s lips. When he settled back on his heels, his lips tingled. Isaac opened his eyes and Scott was almost floored at how blue his eyes were. Isaac looked down at him, licking his lips reflexively, and Scott couldn’t help following his tongue. Scott glanced back up at Isaac’s eyes and saw the same look in his eyes. He put his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck and leaned up again. This time, Isaac met him, leaning down far enough to kiss Scott with more ease. 

Scott sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck. Isaac’s hands slid to Scott’s hips as they kissed. Scott pressed closer to Isaac and moaned when Isaac nipped at his top lip. It was only then that a wolf whistle snapped them out of it. “Damn, Scotty, do you two need a minute alone?” Stiles’s voice cut in and Scott flushed as he ducked away from Isaac and glanced up to see Stiles smirking. 

Isaac made an awkward chuckle then ducked into the kitchen, leaving Scott standing there alone, bright red. Melissa chuckled, giving Scott a knowing look. “Something you boys need to tell me?” she teased and he gave her a wide-eyed look.

“Uh, I don’t-“ He glanced back into the kitchen, where Isaac seemed to be having a mini panic attack. “Um, maybe?” he tried.

She just snorted. “Go make sure Isaac isn’t having a stroke,” she teased.

“And use a condom!” Stiles called out and Scott gave him a wide eyed, bright red, panicked look.

“STILES!”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, if you can’t talk about it, you shouldn’t do it-“

“Oh my God I hate you so much, Dude,” Scott whined, ducking into the kitchen and ignoring the laughter behind him. He walked up to Isaac, who glanced up at him nervously. “Stiles sucks.”

Isaac smiled bashfully. “Yeah, I try to tell you this all the time.”

Scott bit his lip, looking at Isaac nervously. “Um. I-“

“It’s okay,” Isaac said quickly. “I get it, you don’t like me, I understand-“

“I do,” Scott said softly.

Isaac gave him a tentatively hopeful look. “Really?”

Scott nodded. “Promise I do,” he urged and Isaac positively lit up, a giant smile crossing his face.

“Oh, cool,” he said and Scott laughed and then darted in to press a kiss to Isaac’s cheek.

“Come on,” Scott said, putting his hand in Isaac’s. “Let’s go do this dinner thing and we can talk about it later?” Isaac nodded and Scott tugged him behind him and bounced happily into the dining room to join the others.

If you asked Scott, it was pretty much the perfect Christmas.


End file.
